


Princess Noir

by rowedon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowedon/pseuds/rowedon
Summary: Chat Noir visits a playful Marinette.





	Princess Noir

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of plain, I’m sorry. I’ve had this idea for a mini comic for a little while now but unfortunately, my art isn’t that great and I can never draw it right. So I just wrote it instead :) enjoy!

Chat Noir dropped onto Marinette's bed from the trapdoor above, making his usual entrance into the girl's room. "Hello, Princess. Sorry I'm late but there was a... guest at dinner." He was careful with his words, he couldn't just tell her that he ate a meal with his father for the first time in a while because that was too personal. Not that he wouldn't mind sharing that with Marinette, in fact- he wanted to more than anything. He knew she would understand and do her best to compensate for his father's lack of love if only she knew that was the reason for his frequent visits. But of course, he couldn't risk revealing his identity to anyone, and since he was pretty sure his classmates were aware of the distance between him and his father, Chat's dinner explanation would come too close to connecting him to Adrien. 

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook and smiled at Chat. "Well, good evening." 

Chat whisked himself down the stairs of Mari's bed and stopped in front of her, taking her hand in his and gently kissing the soft skin of her knuckles. She let her hand rest for a moment before slipping it from his and standing up. "Hope you saved room for desert! I baked the cookies myself this time." She smirked before turning around to grab the plate of sweets that she had waiting out for him. 

Chat Noir's eyes lit up. Marinette was always so kind and made sure to have snacks for him whenever he came around, which was happening more often. He liked it at the bakery, in Marinette's presence. He wouldn't say it out loud to anyone but being in his classmate's room felt more like home than his own. At least he mattered here, and that was evident in the way Marinette had slowly incorporated things for him into her space - extra blankets if he got cold, snacks at the ready, the sign she made above his favorite seat in the room that said "Chat's Chaise" with doodled paw prints around it. But mostly, it was her warmth that brought him back all the time. Even if he annoyed her with his silly jokes and pointless rambling, she never turned him away or ignored him. She listened to everything he had to say as if all of it was important information, even though most of the time what he was saying wasn't important in the slightest. Still, she'd listen. And he appreciated that. More than anything. 

Marinette passed the plate to Chat, who took it and excitedly made his way to his chaise. He sat the plate of goodies in his lap and began to dig through the contents in search for those cookies Marinette had said she baked. And he found them. There were a few of them spread out underneath a section of croissants, and he knew they were her handiwork from the intricate icing doodle of him on each of them. Only Marinette would go out of her way and spend a good amount of time doing something so sweet for one of her friends. He'd be lying if he said it didn't make his heart flutter to see his likeness recreated so carefully, and with such attention to detail. There were even little sparkles in the shape of hearts in his little cookie eyes.

Before he could compliment her for the specialized treats, Marinette spoke. "I also have something else for you." He looked up and saw that she was no longer standing near her desk, but instead was sauntering over to him from her dresser with her hands behind her back and a mischievous grin on her face. Something about the look on her face flustered him a little bit, and only further did so as she kneeled on the floor in front of him, bringing that playful grin of hers closer to his face. 

"Oh?" He squeaked, suddenly nervous and involuntarily wondering if he'd remembered to brush his teeth after dinner. 

She chuckled devilishly before whipping her hands from behind her back. Her movements seemed to blur as she quickly draped something around his shoulders and placed something on top of his head. He could see something pink and fluffy in his peripheral. She pulled herself back, letting giggles spill out of her like a waterfall.

Confused and intrigued, Chat turned to look in the mirror only a few feet away. A fuzzy, bright pink boa circled around his neck and a shiny plastic crown with matching pink jewels rested lazily on top of his golden hair. The sight of himself looking so pretty made him begin laughing, but his eyes fell on Marinette's reflection beside him and his laughter faded, his face falling into a loving smile. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her eyes squeezed shut, her body hunched forward, holding her stomach as she giggled. He loved seeing her so happy, especially since he was the reason for it, even if that meant being a mannequin for little girls' party wear.

"Where did this even come from?" Chat inquired, tugging on the boa as he bit into a cookie version of himself. 

"I was babysitting Manon earlier," Marinette straightened herself and wiped the corners of her eyes, still smiling wide, "she brought me my own accessories for when we dress up." Her smile fell to a more gentle curve and her eyes met his, a soft blush still spread across her face. Chat waited for her to say something, since not only was his mouth full, but he wasn't quite sure what to say to her, especially since he didn't know why she was staring at him like that. He stopped chewing as he kept eye contact with her, a drop of sweat forming at his brow. 

A sudden chuckle escaped her lips as she stood up, taking a few steps closer to him. She bent down so that their faces were at the same level, only a few inches apart. This didn't do anything to help ease Chat's quickening heartbeat. He felt the familiar flutter of his heart skipping a beat in his chest - a feeling he had only previously felt when he was around his Ladybug. His eyes wandered Marinette's face. She was close enough that he could see freckles sprinkled on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, something he hadn't noticed before and something that left him wanting to place his hand on her cheek and stroke his thumb over them. He could feel his face heating up and he hoped he wasn't changing colors enough for her to notice. 

She lowered her eyebrows and smirked at him. "Who's the 'Princess' now?"

With that, she fell over into another fit of giggles and left Chat staring blankly at the now empty space in front of him. He couldn't believe he was even thinking it, not in a million years, but the thought ran through his head anyway: "Forgive me, Ladybug."


End file.
